


Tools of the Trade

by honey_hill



Series: Tools of the Trade [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Social Media AU, also a little bit of a famous au, no powers au, this is gonna be a two parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_hill/pseuds/honey_hill
Summary: Kara can't contain her thirst in an interview and Twitter goes nuts.Lena likes screwing with her fans but would rather screw Kara instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the pun?! Damn, I'm creative.
> 
>  
> 
> This is from a tumblr prompt that was apparently very hard to write. Because of that, it's going to be posted in two chapters, one from Lena's perspective and one from Kara's.
> 
> The prompt was: The media wants Kara and Lena together, but Lena doesn't know Kara, and Kara is very busy.

**CatCo Magazine** @CatCoMag  
The Danvers sisters talk their upcoming movie, celebrity crushes, and life away from the spotlight! bit.ly/9WTF4af

> **Kris** @itsachip  
>  Omg!!! @karadanvers plays for both teams?!
> 
> **Ellie South** @southofE  
>  Agreed @karadanvers, Lena Luthor is a total babe. 
> 
> **Winn Schott** @greatschott  
>  And I thought @adanver was the gay one. 
> 
> **mat-whew** @noiceguy  
>  That is some next level fangirling. @karadanvers is gonna need a bucket for all that drool.
> 
> **lena's left** **eyebrow** @fannonnotcannon  
> someone get a bottle of water for that thirst @karadanvers @lenaluthr

 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor loves her job. Loves it. Can't wait to wake up and go to work every morning. She loves bonding with her cast mates and making friends through the shared experience of 20 hour work days and overzealous directors. Loves, adores really, her fans and the passion her characters give them. Loves interacting with her fans and having fun with them. Loves the opportunities that have been presented to her, and the ability to take those opportunities. 

Lena Luthor absolutely loathes some aspects of it though. She hates the lack of privacy; the inability to go to the grocery store in peace to stock up on emergency tampons and ice cream. She hates that people follow her around, that every outfit she chooses is scrutinized down to the threads. She hates that each of her tweets or comments are dissected and analyzed until even she isn't sure what she had meant. There are dozens of other little nuances that are a side effect of fame that she dislikes, but most of all, Lena Luthor loathes photographers. 

Sure, in a closed setting they aren't as bad. Still overly enthusiastic, still making her uncomfortable under their scrutiny and pose adjusting; but not that bad overall. 

Paparazzi are the worst though. They always seem to catch her bad side on her worst days. They are the scum she most regularly sees following her around. They are the enablers of the trashy grocery store magazines. The gateway to unflattering pictures that  _ must  _ mean that she's gained weight, or she's hiding a pregnancy, or her drinking is out of control. 

But the thing she hates most about them is that they are paid to know. They are up to date on every interview, every rift, and every little attention-worthy piece of gossip in the industry. 

If there's one thing Lena likes to be, it is on top of her own story. So when she is walking through the terminal at LAX and one nearly corners her, she nearly tramples him purely out of spite. 

“What?” Her tone is sharp and her eyes are hard, but the paparazzo doesn't seem to mind, snapping a picture of her famous glare before lowering his camera and smirking up at her. 

“What is your reaction to Kara Danvers’ crush on you?” He pulls out a small notebook and poises a pen over it, ready to jot down any reaction she has. 

She sighs and looks at her watch, noting that she's already late for her pick up. “Who?”

The man looks up, a confused frown wrinkling his forehead. “Kara Danvers? The actress? Plays Supergirl in-”

“No, I know who she is. What are you talking about?”

He grins like the cat just caught the canary. “Her recent CatCo interview. Came out earlier this week. You might want to check it out.” He snaps another picture and saunters away, leaving Lena standing looking like an idiot. 

She shrugs it off and continues on her way, rushing out the door to the line of cars waiting for their passengers. She quickly finds Hector and slips into the backseat, sliding her bag in before her. 

“Sorry for the delay, Hec.”

Her driver smiles at her through the rear view, and signals to merge into traffic. “That is quite alright, Lena. How was your flight?”

Lena settles into the seat and people watches as they make their way out of the airport. “Long,” she sighs. “I swear every time I have to fly across the Atlantic we always get the worst turbulence. It's like the air currents know how much I hate flying.”

Hector chuckles. “I am sure that's not true. Maybe it is just trying to show you how good your pilots are.”

“Mmm. Perhaps,” she allows. 

The car is quiet for a few minutes as Hector concentrates on navigating the LA traffic. It's barely 11 AM and despite sleeping on the plane, Lena feels exhausted. The passing cars lull her into a stupor as she replays her encounter with the paparazzo. 

Kara Danvers was arguably one of the biggest stars in Hollywood at the moment. She had just completed filming on the third Wonder Woman movie and signed a two movie deal for her own character. She, from what Lena has observed from various sources, is kind, funny, and an all around American Sweetheart. And she apparently has a crush on Lena. 

She wonders how that information even came up in an interview. Granted, Lena hasn't been on Twitter in the last few days, but she's sure somebody would have drawn her attention to the article if it mentioned her. 

She can't help but be pleased, though. While she doesn't know Kara personally, their friend groups occasionally intersect. Being in the film industry, they are bound to run in the same circles. Plus it is flattering that someone as gorgeous as Kara Danvers has a crush on Lena. 

Definitely an ego boost. 

Before long they pull up to a shop just outside of Hollywood. The large display windows showcasing several gorgeous gowns. The sign on the open door reads  CLOSED,  but the figure in the doorway and the shuffling she can see behind her lets Lena know that the shop is still quite busy. 

The woman makes her way to the car door, a dress bag hanging from her hand. She opens the door and shuffles to the other side, giving her manager-slash-best friend room to sit. 

“You guys are late,” Jess huffs as she buckles her seatbelt. Her phone is already in her hand looking to see how badly they’ll be impacted.

“By five minutes.”

Jess levels a glare at Lena, fingernails snapping against the screen on her phone. 

She decides not to argue, knowing Jess’s nerves are probably just about shot, and raises her hands in surrender. She turns forward, listening to Jess muttering to herself as they make their way to the hotel. 

When they’re in the lobby making their way to the room, Lena sees a CatCo poster and remembers the article.

“Hey Jess,” her tone is light, nonchalant and instantly draws a suspicious glance, “when you have a moment can you run and fetch me the latest issue of CatCo Magazine?”

Jess presses the elevator call button, tsking as she makes her way into the elevator, leaving Lena to follow. 

“It’s already in the room, you can read it after you’ve showered.”

Lena smiles, pleased. She’s never once regretted offering Jess a job, knowing that anybody else wouldn’t be able to keep up with her, be someone she can trust and count on. 

Lena rushes through her shower hoping to give herself enough time to skim the article, but when she gets out after hastily drying herself, she’s met with her hair stylist smiling brightly and ushering her into a chair. She’s easily drawn into the motions, getting lost in the straightening, curling, moussing and pinning associated with Shelly’s magnificent styles.

They talk while Jess reclines on the bed occasionally taking video and pictures of Lena for her Instagram. And when her hair is finally done, Lena feels like she can’t hold her curiosity off anymore. 

She grabs the magazine off the nightstand and quickly flips to the interview, reading through the premise and the first few questions. When the topic of celebrity crushes comes up, Lena holds her breath. 

_ “‘I’m quite happy with my wife, so I’m going to say she’s my celebrity crush,’ Alex says. I can see her shoot a look to her sister, who is not making eye contact with either of us.  _

_ “‘And what about you, Kara? Anybody catch your fancy?’  _

_ “Kara blushes and tries to deny any attraction, but Alex laughs. _

_ “‘She’s totally in love with Lena Luthor.’ Kara looks mortified. ‘Has watched all of her movies, follows [Canterbury] religiously. Any one of these days now she’ll grow a pair and actually Tweet her.’ _

_ “‘Well can you blame me? She’s gorgeous! And she’s so smart! And have you seen her jaw? And her eyebrows!....’” _

Lena sits back with a self-satisfied smile, not even needing to finish reading. She skims the rest of Kara’s... Lena can only describe it as fangirling, and gets to the next question.

_ “‘What would you do if you had the chance to go out with her?’ _

_ “Alex laughs. ‘She’d probably die.’ _

_ “‘Oh, I would never have the chance, she’s totally out of my league!’” _

Lena frowns, not liking that at all. Anybody would be lucky to go out with Kara Danvers. She’s friendly, kind, positive. From what Lena has seen as well, Kara is good at her job. She’s a terrific actress that brings extra layers of believability to each of her characters. She’s well on her way up in the Hollywood ranks, and Lena wouldn’t be surprised if she scored an Oscar nod here soon. 

Plus, and this is a huge plus, Kara is shredded. The workout regime for her role as Supergirl is intense, and while Lena can vaguely remember what Kara looked like before the transformation, Lena can't deny the positive attributes of the role. 6 of them, specifically. 6 of them that Kara herself seems to be quite proud of, judging by the increase of bikini pics on her Instagram. Lena can't even deny that those pictures draw her eye for more than professional curiosity. 

If she’s out of Lena’s league, Kara is out of Lena’s universe. 

Her attention is drawn back to the present with the arrival of her makeup team, and she settles into the routine. She makes what small talk she can with them, but between lulls in the conversation her mind keeps going back to Kara, trying to figure out if they’ve ever interacted before or if they were solely fans of the other’s work. 

“Lena it’s time.”

Jess draws her eyes to the dress bag, slowly unzipping it and revealing the dark fabric. Lena nods and stands, allowing her friend to help ease the material over her hair. When the dress is adjusted and zipped up, Lena takes a moment to admire it in the hotel mirror. 

She looks amazing.

She shifts and watches the material sway, revealing the dark, almost hidden beads that give off the illusion of a night sky. It’s beautiful, and she can’t wait to plug the small designer on the red carpet. It makes her feel beautiful. Powerful. Like the entire world is at her fingertips.

Before long she’s sitting uncomfortably straight in her limo, waiting in the queue for the red carpet. It’s annoying, but gives Lena enough downtime to check her Twitter for the first time in days. As soon as she opens the app, she’s bombarded with notifications, her name being brought up enough in relation to the CatCo article that Lena can’t help but laugh.

**TMZ**  @TMZ  
"Who?" Lena Luthor's response to Kara Danvers' recent @CatCoMag interview confession. bit.ly/2gNLY8O

**Desaun J.** @datshaun  
Oh shit that's cold

**Theresa** @danceteech  
Talk about clickbait. @lenaluthr knows who @karadanvers is. 

> **Lucy Lane** @coollane  
> Yeah no, @lenaluthr definitely knows who @karadanvers is. Definitely. ;D
> 
> **Lena Luthor** @lenaluthr  
>  @coollane Lucy omg shut up!
> 
> **Lucy Lane** @coollane  
>  @lenaluthr Just evening the playing field, babe.
> 
> **Maggie Sawyer** @sanversmaggie  
>  @adanver @karadanvers @coollane @lenaluthr So Kara isn't the only one that's dehydrated here?
> 
> **Alex Danvers** @adanver  
>  @sanversmaggie @coollane This is gold. Thank you so much. @karadanvers time for you to sack up!

Lena shakes her head, smiling at Lucy's instigation. She decides to look up Kara’s Twitter, reading through her most recent tweets and chuckling at the dorky comments. She engages her fans and tweets her friends regularly.  Honestly, it would be an honor to go out with Kara; get to know her in person instead of stalk her on social media. Lena just about melts at the pictures of Kara with her young fans and her excitement over a cast mate's new puppy. At the very least Kara is a good person, and Lena doesn’t think any ill will would occur if it doesn’t work out. 

Biting her lip, Lena decides to throw her an offer.

**Lena Luthor** @lenaluthr  
@karadanvers you’ll never know unless you try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! I tried to get everything included in the prompt here, so I hope I did you proud, Anon!
> 
> Prompts are still open if you want your own story, but it might take a minute to write.

**James Olsen** @sircameraman  
TFW you get so flustered you accidentally throw your phone into a lake @karadanvers #BTS #estesmovie instagram.com/p/GF4e…

 **Damnvers Fan** @shipposting  
She looks like she really regrets that move. No wonder everything has been quiet on the #karlena front. #yikes

 **Alex Danvers** @adanver  
Is that why she hasn’t been responding to my texts?!

 **Aylish MacDonald** @withoutafarm  
Oh my gosh what an adorable dork!

 **Maggie Sawyer** @sanversmaggie  
Hah! That’s such a Kara thing to do! When is she getting a new phone?

 

> **James Olsen** @sircameraman  
>  Replying to @sanversmaggie  
>  She should have a new one by this afternoon.
> 
> **Maggie Sawyer** @sanversmaggie  
>  Good! I have it on good authority that @lenaluthr is waiting for a move to be made.
> 
>   
>  **Lucy Lane** @coollane  
>  Maggie stop or she’ll never tell me anything that I can immediately tell you again!

* * *

 

 

 

Kara’s stomach swirls as the Jeep drops around another turn. If her eyes were open, she would be able to take in the beauty of the Rocky Mountains, the breathtaking views, the deep sky stretching over the mountains in the distance, before they’re covered up by alpine forests again.

It’s been a long few days. Shooting on location is one of Kara’s favorite parts of being an actress. It allows her to travel and see a part of the world she wouldn’t be able to experience in the same way. It allows the cast and crew to bond over shared jokes, behind the scenes shenanigans, even the suffering that comes from weather-related mishaps.

She does not like the twisty windy roads that it takes to get from set to town. An hour long drive two times a day is exhausting to begin with, but added on top of work and early wake up times, Kara hasn’t had much time for personal matters. And that includes getting her phone fixed.

As they lower in elevation, Kara’s ears pop and she groans in the appreciation of some of the pressure in her head lessening.

“You gonna survive?”

Kara opens her eyes, immediately clenching them shut again when her stomach swirls at the quickly passing surroundings. She nods instead, not trusting her stomach if she decides to talk.

She’s grateful that James offered to be the one to drive her into town, knowing that he takes the corners at a safer speed than some of her other castmates or crew members would. He is also her only friend on set who was able to compose themselves long enough to drive her to town, most either having seen her throw her phone into the lake or heard the reasoning behind it. She would be surprised if they didn't pop a new ab with all the chortling they did.

Honestly, Kara thinks her reaction is fair.

She forgot the CatCo interview was coming out, though she did not forget what she had said. In all honestly, she figured if Lena Luthor was ever going to see it, she’d just laugh and disregard it. After all, they were in two different aspects of the same industry. While Lena herself is a formidable actor, their genres didn’t intersect at all, let alone their preferred medium. While Kara has only guest-starred on TV shows, Lena was the lead actress in Kara’s favorite series. While Kara tends to lean more towards action and comedy, Lena’s talents lay in drama and romance.

That’s not to say Lena isn’t a versatile actress, just that she hasn’t strayed away from her roots. And Kara isn’t complaining at all. (At all.)

So she wasn’t expecting Lena’s response. She definitely was not expecting Lena to tweet her directly. And if she reacted poorly and launched her phone in an unfortunate random direction because she was so flustered, well, she can’t fault herself for it.

(She is sure Alex blames her, but that’s not really important right now.)

Kara finally opens her eyes when she feels the car even out, the twists and turns of the mountain highway behind them for now. The swirling in her stomach remains, but she finally feels like she is no longer in any danger of losing her lunch.

“I love the mountains,” she says a few minutes later as they maneuver their way into town, “but I hate driving them.”

James smiles, but keeps his eyes on the road. “Technically, I drove.” Kara sighs, shooting him a look as he laughs. “I’ll pick up some dramamine for the way back.”

“Thanks.”

“No, no. Thank _you_. My stomach still hurts from laughing.”

“I wasn’t expecting it!” Kara flails, her face hot in embarrassment.

“I know! That’s what makes it so funny.” He pulls up along the side of the Apple store still laughing.

Kara glares at him the entire time she gets out, making sure to grab her ruined phone. She can still hear his laughing as he drives away, but she’s too excited to get her phone replaced to be too irritated.

As soon as her data is transferred to her new phone and all of the notifications that have been building up announce themselves, Kara wonders why she was in such a hurry to get it. She whimpers seeing the thousands of mentions on Twitter, the comments from her last post on instagram, and the multiple texts, calls, and voicemails from her friends and family.

With a deep breath, Kara pulls up Alex’s contact and presses call.

“You threw your phone into the lake,” Alex greets as soon as she answers.

“Technically, I just threw my phone,” Kara knows it’s weak and cringes at Alex’s scoff. “The lake just happened to be in the direction I threw it.”

Alex sighs and Kara can practically see her pinch the bridge of her nose against an oncoming headache.

“Honestly I don’t know what you were expecting, you knew what the interview was for.”

“I was expecting people to take casual interest! Maybe chuckle! I wasn’t expecting them to make such a big deal about a crush!”

“But they did.”

“Yeah.” Kara makes her way across the street to a small park.

“It was Lena’s tweet that made you throw your phone, wasn’t it?” Alex’s voice softens, and Kara feels the tension melt from her shoulders. She knows Alex is all for not living in the realm of what ifs. She had to learn her lesson the hard way, almost losing her friendship with Maggie before it could develop into something more. So Kara knows that Alex is on her side. Because if nothing else Alex has always protected her, and she knows Alex would do anything to prevent her from feeling the heartbreak she had felt then.

“Yeah.”

“So what are you waiting for? This is your chance, she’s obviously interested in at least something.”

Kara takes a moment to think about why she got so flustered.

She’s followed Lena’s career long before she was cast in _Canterbury_ , so she has seen dozens of interviews and fan recounts of their meetings. She’s seen and heard enough of Lena’s rapport with her fans and co-stars to know that she seems like a truly good person. She’s something of an anomaly in Hollywood. While most stars eventually get tired of being bothered by their fans on the street or stalked by paparazzi, Lena has never once been anything but kind to everyone.

Kara doesn’t think that would change with her, but that’s almost what she’s afraid of. Lena’s a good person and Kara is worried that she’s just too nice to actually say anything; some attempt to protect Kara from embarrassment despite not even knowing her.

“I’m not convinced she’s actually interested.”

Alex sighs while Kara settles against a bench, the cool wood centering her.

“This is going to sound corny and probably not very helpful, but Kara, you’ll never know unless you try.” Kara opens her mouth to argue her reasons for her hesitation, but Alex cuts her off before she can get a word out. “Don’t. She opened that invitation for you, you need to take it. Be brave, be the Supergirl your fans see in you. Don’t let the possibility of something bad happening stop you from taking a chance on something that could be great.”

The sincerity in Alex’s voice softens Kara. She knows she can always count on her for solid advice and a little ass kicking when she needs it. Kara loves shooting on location but she can’t wait until she can go home and hug her sister.

“You’re right.”

“Duh.”

“So what do I do?”

“Well,” Kara hears Alex shift through the phone and when she responds again her voice is farther away, “now you respond to her tweet and maybe some of the comments your followers have left. It’s getting a little out of hand, Kara.”

Kara laughs.

“They’re excited.”

“Exactly, so you better give them something. I’ll talk to you later, okay? I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Kara hangs up the phone and apprehensively opens her Twitter app. She taps her mentions and cringes seeing all the tags. She rolls her eyes and frowns at James’ picture, leaving a very eloquent “i hate u” in response.

She continues scrolling, coming across mentions about people liking a past show or movie, occasionally liking and responding to their comments. A few people tagged her in recent pictures of Lena from the weekend’s Emmys, baiting her into commenting on her appearance or how hot they would be together.

She only replied on one tweet concerning her back and forth with Lena. 

 

When she finally gets to Lena’s tweet she feels exhausted at seeing the thousands of reblogs and likes on it. She decides not to read the comments, saving herself from the enthusiasm and occasional nasty comment.

 **Lena Luthor** @lenaluthr  
@karadanvers you’ll never know unless you try.

Kara purses her lips, trying to figure out a good response. 

 **Kara Danvers** @karadanvers  
@lenaluthr In that case, would you like to go on a date?

She immediately closes the app, almost afraid of the imminent tidal wave of comments, retweets, and likes. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she gets up from the bench to walk off her anxiety. She heads back toward the hotel, hoping a nice shower would help calm her nerves.

Her phone vibrates the entire way back, and as soon as the door closes behind her and she’s alone in her room, Twitter is open and she eagerly reads the responses.

 **Capt. Dan** @thailorzoom  
Yea gurl! Get it!

 **BlooIvy** @notre8d  
OHMGOSH OTP #karlena

 **QueenZ** @destroyerofp  
This is amazing. It’s like watching a real life romcom. #karlena

 **Maggie Sawyer** @sanversmaggie  
YES! THANK YOU KARA! @coollane @adanver you guys owe me beer and pizza!

 

> **Lucy Lane** @coollane  
>  Damn it Kara! You couldn’t wait two more days?
> 
> **Alex Danvers** @adanver  
>  Actually @sanversmaggie, you’ll notice the timestamp on the tweet says 4:03PM, your bet said by noon, therefore you owe me.
> 
> **Alex Danvers** @adanver  
>  Also, congrats Kara! Pizza’s on Maggie and Lucy at the next game night!

She smiles at her friend’s responses, unsurprised by the bets but knowing full well they are happy for her. She nearly has a heart attack though, when the next post she scrolls on is Lena’s.

 **Lena Luthor** @lenaluthr  
I would love to. When are you back?

If Kara throws her phone again, at least James isn’t around to take pictures this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr [@relaxingwithhoney!](http://relaxingwithhoney.tumblr.com)  
> Prompts are open, but they might take a while to write.


End file.
